Cell Phone Apps
by waterrain
Summary: America figured out a way to be rid of his frustration and annoyance with the Cell Phone Apps that really makes him want to crush his cell phone. It is by watching another Nation try to play it and America decides to watch the show while smiling.


_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **_

_**Cell Phone Apps**_

_**By waterrain**_

America's cheeks were flushed, blue eyes narrowed in determination, body shaking with frustration, and biting down countless colorful swear words.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you now, America" England asked causally for there is always something going on with America.

"It's an App. It is called Teeter and I hate it so badly. I hate it a lot." America managed to say cheerfully, but a tense smile gave him away along with the narrowed eyes and shoulders shaking.

"If you hate it that much…Then stop playing it." England commented smooth and then sighed to himself for America is being rather silly.

"I can't it is so annoying, frustrating, and I just want to kick its ass so badly. Show what happens when you mess with the heroic America. I just can't stop playing. It is almost the same feeling I had when Russia was a commie." America told him bluntly and he tried again to get the ball into the green hole.

"Give it here. You obviously have some serious issues." England stated firmly and he added calmly. "You really should seek some help, America."

"I will beat it. I will teach it how wrong it is to piss me off. Die celly! Die! Just die Teeter App!" America said loudly and he was very tempted to crush the cell phone, but then England managed to get said cell phone before it was crushed and gave him a look.

"You are obviously over reacting, America." England commented to him and then looked at him with calm green eyes. "All you have to do is tilt the cell phone slowly and patiently rather than reckless tilting it like a manic."

America closed his eyes, took a few deep breathes, and then opened his eyes to look at England.

"Okay, England. You can try it." America told him cheerfully and he didn't add 'And I hope you fail' since that would drive England away.

England started off tilting it slowly and patiently, but after five minutes that wore off and he was getting frustrated with that Teeter App on America's cell phone.

America was smiling brightly, he watched as England's cheeks turned red, and noticed the big eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"Bloody hell. This is a simple game. All it requires is tilting it in a certain way. No buttons or complex motions. Only bloody simple tilting motions and movements to get the ball in a lousy green hole." England said slowly, his hands were shaking, eyebrows twitching more rapidly, and green eyes narrowed.

America was tempted to say something, but decided to remain silent and watch the show which is England trying to beat level three in the Teeter App game.

It was not long before England was swearing viciously at the cell phone and some words made America blush while thinking 'Man, England has some really colorful cuss words and stuff'. His motions were reckless, he looked competely enraged, and ready to murder the cell phone. America was humming quietly while smiling faintly and noticed England's whole entire face was red as a cherry.

"Fuck it I give up! Bloody hell just die cell phone from hell! Die you fucking lousy Teeter App Game that is from the deepest part of hell! Die together cell phone and Teeter App! Be destroyed just like Spain's Armada!" England yelled angrily after an hour of trying to beat level three, he threw it against the tree, and America laughed loudly.

'I would have crushed the cell phone…Only England would throw one.' America briefly thought and noticed that the cell phone was still in one piece. 'Russia would have drowned the cell phone in vodka.'

"And I thought you were a gentleman." America managed to say in-between laughter and added. "Guess you really were a pirate England. I mean some of your cursing before made me blush. Who would have thought you were so badass."

England closed his eyes, he took several deep calming breathes, and after two minutes opened his eyes to see America holding the still intact cell phone.

"Hey, England. I just beat level three while your eyes were closed." America commented cheerfully and a bright smile on his lips. "Heh, A hero can do anything."

England gave him an irritated look before walking away and left silently cursing. America was happy for he finally beat level three which gave him hope for the future levels.

"Next time I run into trouble with defeating a level. I'll get England to play it and after he fails. I'll be able to do it." America said happily to himself and he started level four.

England decided to write a Review for the Teeter App, most of his words were censored due to the amount of swear words, and he wondered who even came up with a game such as Teeter. One of England's sentence was that Teeter is an addictive game. He decided to warn the other Nations expect for France against playing for it for you might end up in a love-hate relationship with it like America.

"I want to play Teeter, vee. Germany how do I get the App Teeter?" Italy said cheerfully and let's just say nearly all of the Nations decided to ask America to play Teeter on his Cell Phone. Just because England was the one giving the warning of Do Not Play It for Its Addicting.

"I hope they all become addicts to that lousy game." England muttered bitterly and he noticed that America seemed to be very pleased at the fact nearly everyone wanted to try to play Teeter.

'I should not have even tried to warn them.' England briefly thought and he figured after a week that America will be playing a different App. 'After all he is vain and enjoys the attention, but hates it when everyone starts doing the same thing for he loves being different.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
